Major Man
Major Man (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) was a phony superhero who set up all the disasters he prevented, regardless of whom was harmed to obtain fame and glory. The girls witness his act and after he was captured by a monster, he begged them to save him and revealed his deceptive nature. He was last seen leaving Townsville, humiliated by the girls, and hated by the people. It also turned out that the girls set up a monster battle, to compel Major Man to confess everything. He wears a white jumpsuit and blue gloves, boots, and spandex with a red cape, as well as a large blue "M" on his chest, and a belt with the letters "MM." He probably lives with his grandmother and cousin, who helped him as well to fake a mugging. He appeared in only one episode (season 1 episode 7A "Major Competition") Powers *Super Strength *Flight *Super Speed *Heat Vision *Super Breath Trivia * Major Man looks shockingly similar to Johnny Bravo but without sunglasses and Major Glory, a character from Dexter's Laboratory who also appeared in the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only," the former of which is also voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. * Major Man is a parody of Superman, from the stylized "M" on his chest (similar to the "S" on Superman's chest) to the saying "It is a bird; no it is a plane; NO IT IS SUPERMAN," replacing Major Man for Superman. * Major Man shares similar traits to Major Glory, as they are both attention-seeking and half-baked parodies of Captain America and Superman. The only exception is that Major Glory cares about the innocents of the world, and is of heroic intentions, while Major Man only saves people for his own cause, such as fame and money, to the point of competing with the girls, until his revelation as a fraud. * Unbeknownst to Major Man (and all of Townsville, for that matter), the Powerpuff Girls had set up the monster attack by enlisting the aid of Fred, a friendly monster. The Powerpuff girls set up the disaster to trap Major Man like he did to become popular. The Powerpuff girls still saved him but after he reveals the truth about his heroics. * Major Man does appear to possess actual superpowers, however, he lacks the courage to be a genuine superhero. * List of Major Man's Shame rescues: ** The Giant fire: Major Man started it. ** The Robber and the old lady: Played by his cousin and grandmother. ** The Train Wreck: Major Man bent the tracks. ** The man in a wheelchair: not directly explained, but it is assumed that Major Man threw the banana peel with which the man's wheelchair slipped. ** The thugs who attacked the old man: Major Man hired them to do that. ** The dog almost gets killed on the street by vehicles: Major Man kicked the dog in the street (The Powerpuff Girls witnessed this from above the clouds). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One-Time Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Blondes